Una serie de One Shots sobre Hellsing :3
by BloodRain98
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo estos One Shots para que los lean y disfruten, es la primera vez que subo historias de este tipo por lo que espero las disfruten.


**¡Hola a todos, aquí les traigo esta serie de One Shots de Hellsing que de seguro van a disfrutar! Bueno, sin mas que añadir, comencemos :3**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Kouta Hirano :3**

* * *

**La Chaqueta del Capitán:**

Era un día normal en Millenium, el clima tropical de Brasil estaba como siempre y todos estaban calmados disfrutando de la paz que había en el lugar, cosa que no era muy común, en ese momento Alhambra estaba jugando una partida de Poker contra Luke, el Mayor estaba en su oficina haciendo planes como siempre, el Doc estaba en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos y Schrödinger veía la televisión, y en medio de toda esa calma estaba Rip Van Winkle limpiando el cañón de su Mosquete con mucho esmero hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, el Capitán pasó a su lado tranquilamente con ese aire misterioso y serio de siempre sin dirigirle la mirada. La cazadora de Millenium tenía un abanico a su lado y comenzó a darse aire con este, ese día era terriblemente caluroso con esos nada subestimables 48° de calor.

—No lo entiendo, ¿como puede soportar este calor aún con esa chaqueta puesta?—Siguió limpiando su arma mientras se trasladaba a otro lugar de la base para evitar el agobiante calor, entonces se encontró con Zorin quien estaba puliendo el filo de su Oz.—¡Hey, Zorin!

—Ah, hola Rip, ¿que haces?—Dejo su Oz a un lado y abrió las ventanas de la sala para que el aire se enfriara pero eso no pasó.—Lo único que odio de este lugar es el calor que puede haber.

—Lo mismo digo, por cierto, hace poco vi al Capitán.—Zorin alzó la mirada con un toque de curiosidad.—No, no dijo nada. Como siempre.

—¿Es que acaso nunca va a hablar?—La mujer tatuada soltó un bufido mientras miraba a otra parte.—Bueno, que ibas a decir.

—No logro entender como puede estar con esa chaqueta puesta, es mas...—Rip entonces guardó silencio mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, tras un par de segundos en silencio finalmente habló de nuevo.—Zorin, ¿alguna vez has visto al Capitán sin su chaqueta?

Zorin estaba a punto de responder pero también guardó silencio, al igual que la cazadora se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a pensar, hasta el momento no se habían planteado esa pregunta. ¿Habían visto al Capitán sin su chaqueta aunque fuera solo una vez? La respuesta final fue obviamente, no.

—¿Crees que oculte algo?—Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la cazadora fue que tenía una cicatriz de batalla, o un tatuaje.

—No lo sé.—En cambio Zorin pensó que el Capitán tenía alguna clase de marca de por vida, como una quemadura o herida que no hubiera sanado correctamente.

—¡Hola chicas!—El niño gato, Schrödinger, apareció como siempre de la nada detrás de las dos chicas haciendo que Rip diera un respingo y Zorin tomara su Oz y con un veloz tajo le cortara la cabeza, segundos después el niño gato revivió.—Oye no era necesario ser tan agresiva, ¿de que están hablando?

La vampiresa tatuada se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras dejaba su Oz a un lado, el pequeño se acomodó para sentarse entre ambas mujeres y las miró con creciente curiosidad. Entonces Rip tuvo una idea, Schrödinger tenía la costumbre se seguir al Capitán Hans casi todo el tiempo ya fuera por aburrimiento y como casi todo el mundo esperaba, escucharlo hablar aunque fuera una sola vez. De seguro tenía que saber algo.

—Schrödinger, ¿alguna vez has visto al Capitán sin su chaqueta?—El niño lo pensó un momento mientras cerraba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ahora que lo dices, no, nunca. Pero si lo he visto unas pocas veces sin su gorra.—Mostró una típica sonrisa suya y Rip miró a otra parte mientras suspiraba.

—Eso no sirve de nada Schrö...—Zorin se puso de pie y abrió otra ventana.—Podríamos preguntarle a los demás.

—¡Es cierto, vamos!—Las dos vampiresas y el niño gato comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, primero se encontraron con Luke quien había perdido mucho dinero por apostar con Alhambra en su juego de cartas por lo que estaba de mal humor.—Oye Luke, ¿alguna vez has visto al Capitán sin su chaqueta?

—¡Maldito Alhambra, el bastardo hizo trampa desde el principio!—Tras escuchar la pregunta de Rip el rubio guardó silencio unos segundos.—No, nunca.

La cazadora emitió un bufido y siguieron con su camino, le preguntaron a Jan, a Alhambra, a muchos de los soldados y incluso como último recurso le preguntaron al Doc y al Mayor.

—Oh vamos, el Capitán va a su revisión médica contigo una vez al año, debiste verlo al menos una vez.—Zorin había comenzado a perder la paciencia, el Doc simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió experimentando con un cadáver.

—Ya les dije, nunca lo he visto sin su chaqueta. ¡Ahora déjenme trabajar!—Salieron de la sala de cirugías, Rip sintiéndose desilusionada, Zorin muy enfadada y Schrödinger muy aburrido.

—Bueno chicas, si me necesitan estaré viendo la televisión...—Dicho eso el niño desapareció.

Las dos vampiresas estaban a punto de darse por vencidas hasta que Rip tuvo otra idea.

—¿Que tal si lo seguimos? No puede traer esa chaqueta puesta todo el tiempo ¿verdad?—La mujer con un lado de su cuerpo totalmente tatuado rodó los ojos y siguió a su compañera quien comenzó a cantar una canción de opera mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

Pasados alrededor de treinta minutos encontraron al Capitán firmemente de pie a la sombra de un pasillo, se ocultaron detrás de un pilar de mármol y estuvieron ahí otros treinta minutos observándolo, en todo ese tiempo los únicos movimientos que hizo el Capitán fue apartarse un mechón de cabello plateado del rostro y observar a un pájaro que se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la ventana mas cercana. Fue entonces que Rip no pudo reprimir un bostezo y el hombre lobo miró en dirección de donde había escuchado el ruido, la cazadora se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y junto con Zorin tuvieron que pasar un minuto entero totalmente quietas y en silencio para que el hombre finalmente desviara la mirada.

—Me cansé de esto, voy a decírselo directamente.—La vampira de cabello anaranjado y corto salió de su escondite y caminó en dirección al hombre lobo a pesar de las protestas en voz baja de la cazadora.—Oye Hans.

El nombrado bajó la mirada para poder ver a Zorin ya que era algunos centímetros mas alto que ella, esta última también tuvo que levantar la mirada.

—¿Por qué nunca te quitas la maldita chaqueta?—El hombre lobo como era de esperarse no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miró fijamente a los ojos y después emprendió camino en otra dirección.—¡Oye, a donde vas!

El aludido no dio muestras de regresar, simplemente siguió caminando y pasó al lado de Rip quien estaba detrás del pilar, le lanzó una mirada momentánea y siguió su camino. A pesar de que el Capitán no parecía molesto ni nada Rip sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal, no por nada el hombre lobo era el mas fuerte de todo Millenium, y cuando se molestaba realmente inspiraba terror a los que lo rodeaban. La cazadora nunca lo había visto luchar con todo su poder, lo máximo que había llegado a ver era una décima parte de su potencial y solo con ver eso decidió que nunca le faltaría el respeto.

—Quisiera saber si no habla porque es mudo o simplemente porque no quiere.—Zorin caminó hasta la vampira de cabello negro llevando su Oz en su hombro derecho dejando escapar un pequeño bufido.—¿Rip?

—A...ah...—Se había quedado helada por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.—Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos así.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y tomaron el camino para volver al lugar donde estaban, mientras iban de camino a ese lugar se detuvieron un segundo para ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo en uno de los patios del lugar, Schrödinger estaba jugando con algunas armas mientras el Capitán lo estaba supervisando, lanzaba disparos al aire y a alguna que otra ventana, Hans se había quitado la gorra y observaba atentamente por si estaban el Doc o el Mayor cerca. El niño gato dejó de disparar y miró a Zorin y a Rip quienes también se acercaban a mirar.

—¡Oye Zorin, préstame tu Oz!—La pelinaranja alejó su Oz del alcance de Schrö.—¡Dámela!

—¡Ni loca maldito mimado!—El niño desapareció y volvió a aparecer sobre los hombros de Zorin y tomó el arma por el mango.—¡Suéltala!

—¡Quiero probarla!—Schrödinger saltó al suelo y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero la vampiresa tatuada era mucho mas fuerte.—¡Le diré al Mayor!

—¡Muy bien, aquí la tienes!—La mujer tatuada soltó el arma con una sonrisa en la cara y el niño se tambaleó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio mientras Rip observaba abrazando su arma.

—¡Capitán cuidado!—El hombre lobo quien se había distraído mirando una ventana rota por la que se veía a Luke estrangulando a Alhambra mientras este se preparaba para usar sus cartas explosivas no vio cuando el filo de la Oz amenazaba con enterrarsele en la cabeza. La cazadora estuvo a punto de usar su mosquete pero Hans reaccionó a tiempo, o mas bien casi.

La afiladísima hoja de la Oz había entrado por el cuello de su chaqueta amenazando con romperla, Hans trató de sacar lentamente el arma pero Zorin reclamó su Oz y la jaló destruyendo la chaqueta del Capitán en el proceso, justo después ocurrió una explosión por las cartas de Alhambra y todo se llenó de polvo y trozos de roca. Cuando se hubo disipado el humo el Capitán se quitó lo que quedaba de su chaqueta militar y se quitó el polvo del cabello plateado, el hombre lobo se preguntó por que de repente había tanto silencio y al voltearse a ver vio a una Rip y a una Zorin boquiabiertas. ¡Tenía un físico increíble!

Rip tardó varios segundos en reaccionar mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color rosa, Zorin en tanto parpadeó varias veces hasta que se convenció de que lo que veía era real, el hombre lobo miró sin entender las reacciones de ambas chicas hasta que Rip corrió hacia él y le tomó del brazo derecho.

—Capitán estoy completamente a sus ordenes.—Rip no hizo amago de querer soltar al peliplateado quien seguía sin entender porqué actuaban tan raro.

—Oye Rip, suéltalo, también es mi Capitán.—Zorin tomó el brazo izquierdo del hombre lobo y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la de cabello negro quien no dudó en corresponderla. Ambas chicas comenzaron a pelearse por el hombre lobo

El Capitán solamente pudo pensar en una cosa:

_**"Nota mental: NUNCA quitarme la chaqueta..."**_

* * *

Y aquí termina mi primer One Shot, espero lo hayan disfrutado ^^


End file.
